


Following him

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Prompts, Dialogues and Oneshots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coffee shop for supernatural beings, Familiar!Vicchan, Ghost!Victor, M/M, angel!Yuuri, brainchild for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Yuuri, an angel working in between realms, gets stuck with a ghost who calls himself Victor.





	Following him

**Author's Note:**

> Coffeeshop/Angel/Ghost for [the-world-of-illyas-james](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) at Tumblr.

Yuuri unlocks the door to his apartment, one evening, and happens to glance at the corner of the street. It’s usually quiet in this neighborhood but tonight, he just can’t shake this feeling that he is being followed. Ever since he went back from work. He fears he might have attracted a spirit of some sort and is not attached to him.

He expects a low-level demon but what he sees nearly made his heart jump to his throat and almost made him drop his groceries to the ground.

Under the pale light of the street lamp is a man with a shocking silver hair, blue eyes, and pale face. He is only standing there, half out from the corner of the block like he is hiding from plain sight. His face tells him nothing but curiosity and Yuuri shivers from the intensity of those blue eyes.

Then, he vanishes into thin air.

If Yuuri had been an ordinary man, he would have screamed then and there. Thank fuck he is already familiar with supernatural phenomena and that includes dealing with ghosts.

It continues on for a few weeks and Yuuri feels like he is going nuts.

The last time he saw him – the ghost of the man – he was peeking through his window from the _fourth floor_ while he was changing into his sleeping wear. Yuuri squashed the urge to draw the runes to exorcise this spirit because he does not look dangerous to him despite the initial scare.

That does it. He can’t take it anymore.

The man flinches when Yuuri opens his window without much of a warning and jerks his head towards the living room in an invitation.

He goes in, eyes hopeful.

 

 

His name is Victor Nikiforov. 28. They are the only things he could remember about himself.

 

 

“I could not leave that park for months. Even if I tried, I’d always go back there. Then, you came along! You have been passing by my area for some time now and I think you can see me every time you look at my bench. So, I decided to follow you to where you are going and before I knew, I’m already out of the park.” Victor gives his heart-shaped smile as he curls himself on the sofa, excited. “Isn’t this great? Feels like we have a connection!”

Yuuri pinches the bridge of his nose in an effort to keep a headache at bay. He’s had his fair share of supernatural events but he’s never played host to a ghost before, much less a lost soul.

“Why me? Why here?”

“Well, I tried going somewhere different but it just led me back to you. Not that I’m complaining. The situation is quite romantic if you think about it and you’re cute. I wouldn’t mind looking at you for a very long time!”

Victor winks at him and Yuuri hides his blush behind his hands. He has to admit he is handsome despite being a ghost but this one has no sense of privacy considering that he sneaks in his room almost every night after their first meeting and watches him change clothes every chance he gets.

No choice. He takes Victor to the shop the next day so they can figure things out and to learn just why oh why Victor is glued to his side.

 

 

Phichit was just about to open his mouth when Yuuri beats him to it.

“It’s not my choice. No, it’s not a supernatural hook up.”

 _Dang._ There goes his blackmail material.

“So, what is it then?” The smile on his face is meant to look friendly and supportive but Yuuri knows when his best friend is itching to get details about something he does not usually do. Or have, in this case.

“A proverbial puppy inside a box.”

Said puppy latches on to Yuuri’s arm and starts to cry crystal tears. “Yuuri! How savage!”

“How am I savage? Last time I checked, you’re the one who followed me. To my window no less!” Yuuri squeaks as he detaches himself from the other man.

Oh, wow. That’s interesting. Guess blackmail material can still be salvaged from this. Phichit takes out his phone, adds a filter to it and snaps a photo.

 

 

Yuuri’s brow scrunches in thought as he stares at the pristine mug of swirling liquid gold and silver in front of him.

“No. He is not on our list or in any others. His name does not even show up in the past orders.” Celestino taps his tablet a few more times before shaking his head. His wavy, well-maintained hair swishing behind him like a mane of olive locks. “I’ll try contacting the others. See if they know anything.”

How could that possibly be? A death unknown to Heaven?

They usually know who dies and where they go afterward so that angels can take them back Home up there or demons can drag them to Hell down there. He has never encountered anything like Victor’s case and neither has Celestino. The man is millennia older than him in the profession and even he is baffled.

Yuuri turns his attention to the man next to him. Victor is currently crouched on the marble floor and playing with Vicchan, Yuuri’s spiritual familiar. The man is simply enjoying the attention the dog is giving him and Victor rewards him with furious pets and cooing praises against its intangible fur.

“I had a poodle once. She is much bigger. Her name is Makkachin.” Victor hums out loud, eyes alight as he looks at Yuuri. Oh, this is new. He did not mention that before. “I miss her.”

“I bet she feels the same.” Yuuri’s lips curls into a smile of his own. “Tell me about her?”

Victor looks like he has just been given a long-awaited gift.

 

 

Staying inside the shop might have been a little interesting. Yuuri had been busy researching about his case that he sometimes leaves him in Phichit’s care because a lone spirit is easily preyed upon by low-level demons and the likes. Victor is grateful for his kindness. He still he could come with Yuuri so he can spend some more time with him but he will get his chance when he comes back.

Learning how to make fraps for a pair of demons and shelving some Divine Fruits, however, will be enough to occupy his time. He shared some of Phichit’s work while he manned the till and supervise him at the same time.

( _Give it two pumps of despair, one pump of torment, and a drop of bittersweet extract,_ Phichit cackles over Victor’s concerned face. _Then, you are ready to blend!_

 _You don’t display Eden’s Apples beside Serpentine Treachery unless you want someone to incur the Father’s wrath._ Celestino points out.

 _Tea leaves from the Garden of Tranquility and Chaos jam is a disaster._ Victor almost – _almost!_ – put a spoonful of that glittery reddish black jam he first thought as blackberry. Thank the Heavens for Phichit’s existence. _Wait a sec, why are you putting jam in your tea anyway?!_

 _Wanna know a secret? Yuuri prefers this special Genmaicha over coffee. It is green tea with roasted rice kernels from the fields of labor and perseverance! He likes it homemade._ )

Needless to say that Victor is having the time of his posthumous life.

 

 

“Say, Yuuri?” Victor asks in between sips of his Americano. “This shop is no ordinary shop, right?”

“Yeah. It’s a shop only for spirits of all kinds. No living human being can enter it even those with third eyes. To them, it would only look like an empty shop without a placard. To us, it’s like this.” Yuuri taps the saucer under Victor’s cup and continues. “See how you can touch everything inside this place while outside you can’t hold a coin in your hands? The shop is designed for spirits to feel some sort of normalcy despite not having a tangible form.”

“Now that you mentioned it, I can hold on to something now! I can’t before. So, that’s what you mean by a shop only for spirits. Basically, it’s just a specialty shop for us?”

“Ah… you could say that. It looks like a coffee shop at a first glance but most transactions between realms take place here. Look over there.” Yuuri motions towards a particular table far away from them. “See anything weird?”

There is a businessman with a long olive trench coat talking with Phichit. They seem to be talking about something interesting for Phichit to smile that wide. Besides the man is a woman. She is quiet throughout the conversation but her expression is serene, almost anticipating. There is also an unusual glow surrounding her as she sits there sipping her tea.

Victor blinks once, then twice, before he realizes something. “Oh. She’s just like me. She looks… happy.”

“She departed well. The man is an angel. He will guide her to where she is going.”

“Are you an angel, too, Yuuri?”

“Angel? You could say that.” Yuuri takes a look at his watch. “Ah, Victor? Mind if I leave you here for a bit? I need to use the lavatory.”

 

 

Victor never thought someone can spend so many hours inside a comfort room without going out of it once. Unless… well, unless he had a personal thing to do then that is understandable. How he knows it, Victor does not really understand, but it seems Phichit was amused by it and Celestino made a weird expression that is a mix of disgust and disbelief.

When Yuuri said _he would be back shortly_ , he wasn’t expecting him to return at dusk. Nevertheless, Yuuri comes back late when the sun is almost setting and when he did, Victor does a double take.

There in all his glory is Yuuri, still dressed the way he left albeit his button-up is a little disheveled and his slicked back hair has a few errant strands sticking out. There is a healthy splash of pink on his cheeks and a sheen of sweat on his brows. He looks like he ran a marathon in his current state and Victor can’t deny that he looks delicious this way.

What catches his eyes is the clump of midnight black feathers sticking out of his back. Like his hair, a few of them are sticking out in weird places. Some of them fell out when Yuuri takes a few steps and the clump – no, not clump. Wings! – merely ruffles the unruly ones in place.

_Yuuri has black wings._

_Yuuri has…_

“Victor? You okay?” Yuuri asks as he floats – _floating!!_ – towards him, looking a bit worried now that Victor has seen him.

“Yuuri… you... your wings…” _God, he’s beautiful._ ”Can I touch them?”

Yuuri blinks once, twice, before bursting into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not out of my writer's block but feel free to request some mix-it-ups from this [list](http://luckychxrmed.tumblr.com/post/167369178202/au-mix-it-up-challenge) to hopefully pull me out of this rut.


End file.
